Must break hair ties!
by YuKiKuRo
Summary: There’s something Neji wants to see again, but Tenten won’t let that happen! Now, Neji needs a plan. [NejiTen]
1. This is definitely a weird day!

**Summary: **There's something Neji wants to see again, but Tenten won't let that happen! Now, Neji needs a plan. NejiTen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It's a fine day in Konoha. Neji and Lee are at the training grounds, for some reason, Lee's looking awfully odd, and Neji's just meditating despite the fact that Lee's being annoying. "Gai-sensei… Gai-sensei… Where are you, Gai-sensei…" He kept on chanting over and over again.

"Lee, I told you; he would be back later on! He's just talking to Hokage-sama. Can't you understand that?" Neji said, but Lee continued to croon his stupid words.

"Good Morning!" Tenten greeted as she entered the clearing. "Lee? Aren't you supposed to came with Gai-sensei?" At the mention of Gai's name, Lee began to cry hysterically. Tenten blinked in confusion, and Neji sighed.

"Gai-sensei has to talk with Hokage-sama, he won't be back for moments." Neji explained, which made Lee more forlorn.

"Well then, that doesn't mean that we shouldn't be training all this time. Come on, Lee! Stop whining and do your warm-ups!" Tenten said as a matter-of-factly.

But still, Lee continued to cry.

And **_cry_**.

And **_cry_**.

And **still** **cry**.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Tenten clicked her tongue. "And to think Gai-sensei is proud of you. He's proud of somebody who wouldn't stop crying like a baby." Tenten grinned, this would be Lee's motivation.

"NO! I AM NOT CRYING! I WILL MAKE GAI-SENSEI! EVEN IF IT… KILLS ME!" Lee said, or better yet _yelled._

"Lee, even if you're saying you're **not **crying, you really **are **crying!" Tenten frowned a bit, when Lee's crying he really acts stupid. No… stupid –er!

"I am not!" Lee argued.

"Is too!"

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

It could've continued for **hours**, IF Neji hadn't interfered.

"Lee, how 'bout if you run five thousand laps around Konoha?" Neji suggested, just so Lee would leave and he could become stronger! Yes, he's _that _anxious to train. I wouldn't be doing so, if I were him.

"What a great idea, Neji-kun!" Lee responded and dashed away.

"Neji-kun…?" Tenten repeated with a slight twitch, Lee called Neji, Neji-kun!

Neji-kun.

Neji-**kun**.

Neji-**_kun_**

Neji-**_kun_**!

"What's with him?" Tenten asked, turning to Neji. He didn't reply.

Tenten sighed, training again, and again. "Fine." She muttered.

While they are sparring, something happened… Neji threw two kunais, aiming for her shoulders, but she ducked… yet that isn't enough. She thought the kunai missed, but…

"Oh crap!" Her hair bounced down to her shoulders. "Great going, Neji." She rolled her eyes, as Neji stood there with wide-eyes, his jaw hanging. The kunai hadn't missed; it hit Tenten's hair ties, enough for it to break.

"What's with you?" Tenten asked, as she noticed him gaping at her.

Neji got a kunai, "where's Tenten! Who are you?" He asked, with a glare, but she noticed that dreamy glint in his white eyes.

"Wha-…?" Tenten paused and thought for a while. "Oh God! Why is it that everybody's acting weird to day!" She complained as she rubbed her head.

"Neji, it's me, Tenten." She stated, Neji's eyes widened again.

"T-T-Tenten?" He _stuttered_.

STUTTERED!

_**STUTTERED!**_

LIKE HINATA!

LIKE **_HINATA!_**

**HINATA!**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" This time, her brows were furrowed. She dug down her bag, and got two hair ties, while Neji still stood there. Dumb-founded, looking edgy like he just saw Gai in a bikini.

She was about to put her hair up again, but a hand stopped her. "What the hell!" Tenten turned, as Neji and Tenten's face were inches from each other.

Neji stepped back, in his head he's screaming… _She's cute! She's cute! Oh my God, she's cute!_

Tenten raised a brow, and tied her hair up again. Neji looked disappointed. "Come on, Neji! We still need to train!"

Neji faced his back against Tenten, "… I'm not in the mood."

"Wha-…?"

Neji left, leaving Tenten, still full of bewilderment.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, GUYS!" Tenten screamed, as she grumbled in frustration. "And to think I won't be found here tomorrow."

* * *

"You know what will happen tomorrow, do you?" Tsunade asked to the Jounnins before her.

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and lastly Gai nodded. "This would be interesting! I hope she would finally join the celebration!" Kakashi smiled.

"She **has **to," Tsunade grinned wickedly. "We'll force her!"

_

* * *

I need a plan. Neji thought. __How can I get her to put her hair down again?_Neji thought. **

* * *

A/n: uhh, hi? Ahehe, sorry, but I've got a lot of ideas lately, and I got to write it so I can get it out of my head. So, sorry if it's a waste of your time.**


	2. Obsessed?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, even if I really want to.

**NOTE: Voice like Stand-up girl in Flight **I'll answer reviews in a special chapter. Thank You, and enjoy!

_

* * *

Wake up, Neji! Wake up! Neji's mind kept on saying, as the sunshine pours down from his window. He groaned, he haven't got some sleep last night, just because he was thinking about something._

The way Tenten looks really different once her hair's down. She looks more beautiful and bashful when her hair's down. How her hair looks silky and soft! It's way better than Hyuuga Neji's hair.

"_I don't wanna wake up… Or maybe I do but… I REFUSE TO WAKE UP! _Neji thought, struggling with his conscience, which is bothering him for the whole night.

_Come on! You'll see Tenten today! _Finally, Neji's convinced. He sluggishly fixed himself for training… And because he's so tired, because of not getting sleep, he forgot to eat breakfast with Hiashi, which he promised to eat with. Oh, he'll be in big trouble.

Ever since he got out of his room, maids, servants were staring at him oddly, with gasps. When he got out of the mansion, villagers would do the same. He just doesn't get it. He did remember to put on clothes, right? He did remember to brush his hair a hundred times, right? He did remember to take a bath, right? He did remember to check if he really looks okay, right?… Wait, did he?

_Oh crap! What's on my face! When I looked at the mirror, all I see is a smudged reflection because of my grogginess! WHERE'S A MIRROR! _But he quickly forgot what he's thinking when Lee came. "Neji-kun!" He called. The Neji-**_kun _**again. _Why's he calling me **that**, anyway?… Oh crud! What if Lee's gay? Must... keep… distance! _Neji stayed away from Lee for a good one foot.

"Come on, Neji-kun. We should be meeting Gai-sensei. He told me to fetch you, since you usually come earlier!" Lee beamed with another 'nice-guy pose'. Neji looked edgy. _I'M WITH A GAY TEAM MATE! You never know, what if this guy… I mean, gay, tries to… _The thought made Neji shiver. "Help." He muttered, but nobody heard him.

Then, Neji remembered. "Hey, Lee. Is there something on my face?"

Lee turned. "Hmm… yeah."

Neji widened his eyes. "W-what?"

"Well there are two eyes, a nose, a pair of lips, eyebrows that I can't be seen sometimes because of that head protector!" Lee answered, obviously he's stupid at the moment.

"Idiot! That wasn't my point!" Neji said with frustration, but kept back the desire to strangle him, right now. "Never mind." He said, now he's sure that nothing's on his face. He was relieved.

"Oh and those…" But before Lee can continue, he realized Neji had dashed off. "Aw, and that looked awful too."

What could this _thing _be? Even if I'm not yet telling you, all I can say that it's a _very_, **very **unpleasant thing. When Neji had reached the training grounds, Tenten turned with a smile. "Neji! I was really waiting-…" Tenten's smile wafted away as a frown had escaped. "… for you." She muttered as her continuation, but then she… laughed?

"N-N-Neji! Y-You look hilarious!" Tenten guffawed.

Neji twitched, and he became horrified! WHAT CAN THIS HORRID THING BE! "N-Neji? W-What happened t-to you?" Gai asked, looking as if he's trying hard enough not to laugh.

"What?"

Tenten threw a kunai, as it stabbed the floor just by his feet. He caught it, and stared at his reflection. OH MY GOD!

There just below his precious eyes, were EYE BAGS! Obviously, he's been up all night! _Oh my cursing dog over my dead cat! THIS IS… GHASTLY!_

_This is all your fault, Tenten! If it wasn't for your hair, then… _but his thoughts were interrupted by Tenten's voice.

"Come on, Neji. I have no time to lose! Later on, this afternoon I wouldn't be found anywhere!" Neji was confused, why wouldn't she be found? Where would she be? He was about to ask when…

"I'm afraid you would be, Tenten…" Gai bursted out.

"And why so!" Tenten placed her hands at her hips. Obviously… She won't like this.

"Tsunade-sama said so. You can't refuse." Tenten's eyes bulged out. She fell on her knees…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-… whew! This is long! –OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-… pant! Pant! Pant!… OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tenten screamed in defeat. "

"What's going on later?" Neji asked.

"Don't you remember?" Gai answered his question with another question, with his background Tenten crying puddles! "It's _the _Festival!"

Neji 'oh'-ed. Then smirked. "All right." He answered with a small and soft voice. He left silently, but before he can step out of the clearing…

"Wait, Neji! Our training!" Tenten reminded, he just smirked back. "We won't be needing that, Tenten. Besides, I have something rather more important to do!" Neji smirked again, and left.

Tenten raised a brow. What would be more important in training for _him_? She didn't know.

Neji grinned evilly, his eye bags almost disappearing because of his wide grin. People haven't noticed his eye bags anymore. _Now all I would need is wait for the festival. Oh yeah! _He screamed in his head. _And to think you thought about a plan last night! _His conscience rolled it's eyes… if that's even possible.

The festival would be taken in action at exactly six o' clock! Hah!he could kill time that easy!

Well that's what **he** _thought_...

* * *

"Festival… Festival… Festival…" Neji kept on chanting, as he grasp on his hair. Obviously he's restless unless he see her hair again. "Must… see… hair… down…" 

Neji's eyes turned sharply at the digital clock, placed just beside his table. "Eight hours, thirty-two minutes, and eight seconds left." He muttered, his voice has changed like... he's being obsessed!

After some moment, his eyes glanced back at the clock. "Eight hours, thirty-two minutes, and two seconds left."

And again waited… and again turned to the clock…

"Seven hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-two seconds left." Neji's eyes looked like he was restless or something, and then he knew… yes, he knew. He's gonna crack!

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" He yelled, and shoved all the things placed at his table and stared at his door. "Must… see… her… hair… down… now!" Neji chanted, and skipped all the way in the Hyuuga Compound through the exit… but when he got out…

His hands automatically remained at his sides, his feet are taking average speed (and not floating in the air anymore), his crazy, obsessed look had been replaced with a cold, emotionless face. Ooh, hiding behind a mask, eh?

Speaking of mask, Neji had smeared some unknown cream that miraculously makes eye bags disappear. Yes, he's hiding behind a mask, inside he's really eager to go for Tenten's house… even though he doesn't even know what he would do or say.

But anyway, he knocked at the door of Tenten's house… when he heard a scream. Tenten's scream, to be exact!

"Aaaaaagh! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Neji didn't hesitate and quickly swung the door open. His eyes widened in shock, there, at the floor…

Tenten's lying on her back, with only her… underwear… And two… figures. Yet, I won't tell you who these are yet…

* * *

Just wanna note that this isn't dirty! But it sure looks like it, but nooo. 


	3. The trio's secret! What's the plan?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**A/n: **Guess what? I updated! Yay! Sorry if it takes me a long time to update. You know… sometimes laziness really struck you hard!

-

"NEJI!" Tenten screamed as she tried to cover herself. Oh, by the way, Tenten was wearing a very small, sleeveless shirt and very short shorts! Please… don't get the idea that she's bare-naked. She isn't.

"AIEE! Why are you still standing there? Get out! **GET OUT**!" Tenten shrieked, Neji left after he rolled his eyes as if nothing happened. "He… doesn't look too surprised or affected by it." Sakura said. Ino nodded, symbolizing her agreement.

-

"Okay, you can enter **now**, NEJI." Tenten growled between her gritted teeth. Neji yawned and entered the house. "What took you so long? Such a typical girl." Neji grumbled.

Tenten twitched. "I'm _not _any typical girl, NEJI." She turned her back against him. "Don't ever say that to me, NEJI, or you might want to find another sparring partner, **pal**!" Tenten spat out.

Okay, Neji was sooo disappointed. He had only seen Tenten's hair for a minute when she was lying on the floor, and now her hair's on two horrid buns again!

"That's so unfair…" He whispered to himself.

Being a ninja Tenten is, "what's unfair?"

"That I haven't seen your hair down for a long time." Neji abruptly said, not thinking about what he just said. But nonetheless, he kept his cool stance.

The two stared at each other for a long time. Sakura and Ino was somewhere in the kitchen… "fixing" something.

It seemed eternity for both of them. But could Neji last eternity? Noo. He pulled Tenten's hair ties and run away from her. "GET BACK HERE!" She yelled. "No way!" He retorted.

He hid in her cabinet and watched amusingly as she tried to look for him. "Neji, please don't tell me you're in my cabinet. Anything but that." Tenten had a worried look on. "And what if I'm inside it?" Neji asked.

Tenten had a faint blush on, "Neji, all my clothes are in there." She had her hand up her forehead. "So?" He didn't get it.

"I mean everything! What do you actually wear?"

"Clothes."

"Specifically."

"High-class shirt, high-class pants, high-class forehead protector, high-class shoes, high-class pouch, and of course my under-… Oh, okay." Neji responded foolishly.

Neji quickly got out of the furniture and apologized. "Sometimes I really don't get you, Neji. I don't know if you're a gentleman or a prankster."

"But you look cute with your hair down!" Neji exclaimed.

"You're acting very out of character, Neji. Are you really alright?" Tenten placed her right hand on her hip, which Neji thought as a very cute pose. "One question… why are Sakura and Ino forcing you to wear something you hate?"

Tenten heated up as she remembered the words Ino and Sakura said.

Come on! We just want to make Neji nuts over you! I mean, it's obvious that he's so onto you! You're just too dense to notice it!

Tenten shriveled by the thought of Neji confessing to her. Such a bad sight. _"Tenten, I like you. So now you shall be my girl friend and you can't protest."_

Uh-uh! NO. Never! Nah-ah.

"Hey Tenten? I just asked you something, so answer me!" Neji looked dismayed. Tenten shook her head, "you might as well **not **know."

"Oh Tenten! Guess what Sakura and I think…"

Tenten groaned, "what now?"

"LET'S GO SHOPPING!" Sakura and Ino squealed as they entered the room. "We already called Hinata-chan!" Sakura turned to Neji and: "Of course you'll be coming, too."

"What? Heck, why?" Neji blurted out.

"Because that way Tenten would come without any doubt," Ino stated while Sakra giggled at her companion's antics. Tenten had a faint blush on and we all know who was staring at her all the time. _Wow! Cute… _Neji thought.

"All righty then…" Tenten announced, afterward started to tie her hair in those two buns again. She got the hair ties from Neji when he was awfully preoccupied. Neji glared at her, while she smirked contently.

-

Tenten almost cried as Ino and Sakura dragged her to **another **store. _This will be the thirty-sixth store… Damn it! How many stores does this mall have?_

Hinata shook her head, "I think T-Tenten-chan's having a-an awkward s-s-situation. L-Look at her… S-She seems s-so t-tired!"

"She is?" Neji asked with raised brows.

_She could train for hours and yet… what a very strange girl!_

"AUGH! NO!"

Hinata and Neji could hear Tenten's screams of terror!

"We better help her out!" Neji exclaimed and walked quickly towards the wretched store. "Oh n-no, Neji-san… If you come in, obviously she'll die of embarrassment."

"Why?" Whatta genius he is.

"E-er… s-s-s-s-she said it was a s-s-s-s-s-s-secret!" She dropped the conversation immediately and strolled off without Neji tracking her steps. She sighed a relief and entered a café just to… hide from Neji. "T-that was c-close… Surely I-I w-w-would f-f-f-foil the p-p-plan if I-I spilled the s-s-secret t-that…" Hinata's reverie was cut short when the waiter came.

-

"Well… what do I do now?" Neji rubbed the back of his head, "hmm… maybe I should get ready for… oh yeah!" An idea hit him and he wandered off. Hmm… What could that be.

-

"Come on, Tenten! You need to look your best when the festival later on! Try this…" Ino shoved a piece of clothing towards Tenten. "Seriously, Ino, I need **clothes**. Clothes have to cover you… _That _is a bundle of rugs that covers me _barely_!" Tenten scowled.

"Why? I think it's cute, don't you think, Sakura?"

Sakura rubbed her chin, "I don't know, Ino… I kinda agree with Tenten. I mean do you not know the saying. Simplicity is the best policy!" She said with her forefinger up.

"I though that was honesty, not simplicity."

"Whatever… I think we should just make her wear something simple and… and…" Sakura lit up as her emerald eyes caught something perfect.

-

"SEE! SEE! IT'S CUTE! IT'S PERFECT, I TELL 'YA!" Sakura cheered.

Tenten frowned, "there's only one problem, guys." The two's jaws dropped, "whaddya mean? It's perfect"

"I'm not going to the festival… I mean, this festival is all about girls and boys turning to princes and princesses at least just one night. That only means, everybody should show his or her best! That only means that I should get my hair down and wear tight clothes! That only means that there's a chance that somebody might propose to me! Do you know what I'm saying? Do you understand me?" Tenten ranted.

Sadly… "Tenten, what're you babbling about? Don't you want that Neji to completely pass out?"

"Neji? Pass out?"

"Massive nose bleed! THAT WOULD BE A **GREAT **BLACKMAILING THING, don't you think?"

"Nose bleed? Blackmail? Massive?"

Tenten turned her back against them. She began to giggle evilly, "that gave me an idea."

_Yes! YES! **YES**! Tenten… completely fall for our plan! We shall conquer this! OH YEAH!_


End file.
